


白色（恩智）

by jia_jia



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_jia/pseuds/jia_jia
Kudos: 13





	白色（恩智）

宋偉恩結束今天的自我健身訓練，打開Instagram便發現自己又被眾粉絲大量艾特，不明所以地滑了幾則貼文，不看還好，一看他就立刻知道粉絲這次暴動的原因是什麼了。  
黃雋智一小時前把前幾天和自己提到的廣告照片發出來了，對方當時在電話裡說的是「穿白襯衫拍的，很帥哦！」

可是特麼的沒說是濕身照啊！！

剛喝進嘴裡的一口水被他呆愣地含了幾秒，又猛地全數吞了下去，包含那些內心的衝擊。  
點開黃雋智的聊天頁面，播出電話，響了好一陣子卻沒人接。宋偉恩瞇起雙眼，這傢伙……  
雖然心裡極想和對方計較照片的事，但腦子依然清楚那人現在肯定忙得昏天暗地，自我拉扯了將近半分鐘，宋偉恩最終決定放下手機先去洗澡，做個成熟的戀人。

黃雋智發抖著按下第三次門鈴，又等了一會兒，才終於盼到裡面的人前來開門。宋偉恩看見站在門口的人，有一瞬間的出神。  
外頭不知何時下起了雨，黃雋智穿著一件和剛才照片中類似的白襯衫，黑色的外套罩在他頭頂，一切都濕透了，又濕又透。  
“你……”宋偉恩組織了一下語言，才繼續說：“你怎麼弄成這樣？”  
黃雋智撇撇嘴，“我沒有帶傘，做了一整天的陶，誰知道要走的時候還下雨……”  
宋偉恩進房去拿毛巾，一邊走還一邊說道：“你怎麼不等雨停再走啊？不然打給我嘛，我去接你……”  
黃雋智跟著進了臥室，從背後抱住宋偉恩，也打斷了他的叨叨絮絮。  
“好累哦。”黃雋智把臉埋在他背上，聲音有點悶。  
宋偉恩聞到了他身上的菸草味，但已被滂陀雨水沖得很淡，他轉過身，用一條大毛巾裹住黃雋智，安慰性質的吻隨後覆住了他的嘴唇。  
黃雋智毫不客氣地貼緊宋偉恩，後者也完全不介意自己剛換上的乾淨衣服又被蹭得濕答答，雙唇分開以後，黃雋智突然想到似的，睜著大眼睛問宋偉恩：“你看到我的照片了嗎？”臉上的表情是他一貫的明朗，彷彿先前短暫的低落情緒從未存在。  
宋偉恩想起這荏，他捏捏黃雋智的鼻尖，有些忿恨地說：“當然看到了。”  
黃雋智見狀笑了起來，“是不是很帥？”  
“嗯，很帥，跟你現在一樣。”  
黃雋智這才發現自己的白襯衫被大雨打成了全透明，比起廣告照片有過之而無不及，似乎有點像在對對方耍流氓。  
他後知後覺地紅了耳根，宋偉恩把他頭髮擦乾了點，隔著毛巾揉了揉他兀自悄悄發燙的耳朵，“你趕快去把衣服換一換，小心感冒。”  
黃雋智看著一臉心無雜念的宋偉恩，頓時覺得自己思想未免太不純正，愣神的同時對方已經拿來自己的衣物塞進他懷裡，“去吧。”  
“謝謝。”黃雋智點點頭。沒想到當他走進浴室，正要關上門時，宋偉恩又擋住了門框，手裡抱著衣服。  
黃雋智臉上的熱度還沒散去，宋偉恩擠進浴室，反手將門關好，朝對方展示自己被浸濕的上衣，表情無辜地說明：“你剛才那樣抱我，我也要再洗一次了。”

大狗狗一旦撒起嬌來，黃雋智終究拿他沒輒。  
更何況……他也早已心動了。

自蓮蓬頭灑下的熱水讓室內空氣溫暖而濕潤，黃雋智勾著宋偉恩的肩背與他接吻，濕漉漉的襯衫掛在身上，又重又黏人，宋偉恩隔著布料撫過他的背，滑過纖細的腰，停留在小巧的臀上，隨著親吻的節奏時輕時重地揉，黃雋智在他的多重挑逗之間艱難地開口：“今天……今天不可以。”  
“為什麼？”宋偉恩輕觸他胸前，厚實的下唇蹭著他的鬢髮，語氣很是不滿。  
“我已經好幾天沒有好好睡覺了啦……”黃雋智抬頭看著他，眼下的青色確實格外顯眼，無聲宣告著這句話的真實性。  
宋偉恩立刻就心軟了，但某個地方可沒辦法說軟就軟，於是他哄黃雋智，語氣溫柔得像在對待某種脆弱的小動物，“那只用手幫我，好不好？”  
黃雋智點頭答應，宋偉恩靠著浴缸邊緣坐下，讓黃雋智跨坐在自己腿上，接著便將兩人的器物一併握進手心，黃雋智靠著他的肩膀，小貓似的直哼哼，敏感的部位被長著薄繭的大手包覆，並且不停與對方的東西相互磨蹭，黃雋智被刺激得腳趾都蜷縮起來。  
這個畫面著實令人血脈賁張，宋偉恩緊盯著黃雋智的表情，將對方的所有反應盡收眼底，看他一張小臉紅撲撲，好看的眉頭微微皺起，睫毛顫抖著，像兩面小扇子搔過宋偉恩的心口，上頭還泛著水光，不曉得是熱氣蒸的，還是難耐的淚水沾的。  
他們大口喘息，宋偉恩拉過黃雋智的手，一同包裹住掌心裡濕熱的慾望，他握著他的手，也握著他，來回動作不停，兩人頭靠著頭，沉浸在戀人為自己帶來的快樂浪潮裡，彷彿兩個興奮把玩著新玩具的小男孩。  
黃雋智有些招架不住，宋偉恩太會玩了，他弓著背，嗓音沙啞又情動，“我、快要……”  
宋偉恩舔了舔嘴唇，一手箍著黃雋智的後頸，吐出口的話語接近氣音，“一起。”  
低頭吻住黃雋智，舌尖熟練地勾引對方，並模仿著套弄的節奏一下一下糾纏，黃雋智一邊回吻，還邊用鼻尖輕蹭宋偉恩的肌膚，親暱討好又撩人無比，宋偉恩很是受用，勒緊黃雋智的腰，過了一會兒，兩人近乎同時釋放在彼此手心裡。  
黃雋智的襯衫垮垮地掛在身上，露出一邊光滑瘦削的肩膀，宋偉恩在上頭輕吻，又沿著頸部線條往上，在他嘴角“啵”了一聲，隨後像是想到了什麼，笑容的弧度變得狡詰起來。  
黃雋智還來不及反應，只覺得臉頰一濕，宋偉恩將手上的東西輕輕劃過他的皮膚，“你看，跟照片一樣了。”  
“……”黃雋智羞恥地想，自己大概是再也無法面對那組照片了。

最終宋偉恩還是讓黃雋智好好洗了個澡，自己坐在床上對著黃雋智的貼文看了又看，接著便分享到自己的限時動態上，還加上一個白旗的符號，間接擋住了那若隱若現，給人無限遐想的白襯衫。

對於黃雋智，他真的只有舉白旗投降的份了。宋偉恩甜蜜又無奈地為自己下了這般結論。

－全文完－


End file.
